


Home is Where the Heart Is

by SteelBlaidd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff chaser in the end note, Hurt No Comfort, Like Chat Blanc kind of hurt, Southern Gothic, This will hurt, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/pseuds/SteelBlaidd
Summary: Where ever his Lady is, there he is home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinetteAgresteBrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Rose for Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705344) by William Falkner. 



“M'Lady.”

“Oh M'Lady, how was your day?”

Chat Noir's voice echoed through the cavernous room as he bounded through the remains of the window that used to separate it from the storm that now raged out in the streets of Paris with a bag over his shoulder. He bounced off the walls down to the floor covered in puddles and weeds.

“Claws in,” He caroled cheerfully and the world flashed green leaving Adrien standing in stained jeans and a tattered t-shirt. Plagg slumped tiredly on a rusting rail. Adrien dug into the bag and extracted a wheel of cheese. “Look at this Plagg; I actually found you some Camembert.” Adrien beamed at his friend then tossed him the smelly treat, then skipped over to where his lady was resting. 

He barely noticed the usual clatter that sounded whenever he came close to the capsule that used to hold his mother's body. 

Taking his usual perch on the foot of the marvel of medical engineering that had preserved his mom, he placed an apple in the chamber where his Lady could reach it if she wanted. He pulled a fork and a tuna tin from the bag, popped the top off and, between bites, told his Lady all about his day. 

He told her about how the rain was still going, for a week this time, and he was having trouble finding grocers with food still on the shelves. He told her about looking for their friends but not finding them, though he did locate the Liberty floating in the flooded Trocadéro Plaza. Anarka wasn't there anymore, _but_ his keyboard was and if he could figure out a way to carry it he would bring it home next time so he could play for her. He crunched on his own apple then opened a second can of tuna and held it out to her. 

As she didn’t reach for the proffered tin he dug in again and swung into what he thought was a pretty funny story about a bunch of dogs chasing the pigeons through one of the parks, even if his Lady didn't laugh. A yawn interrupted the end of his story so he decided that it was time for a nap. 

Adrien finished the last bits of his dinner and licked his fork and tin clean. He hoped down carefully, to avoid tripping, and took his trash over to the pile where he was collecting it for later disposal. It was about time to do that again. Father always insisted he keep his space clean after all, and it wouldn't do to look poorly brought up in front of the love of his life. Even if she couldn't see it right now.

He ambled sleepily back to his Lady’s resting spot and clambered up to lie next to her. As he snuggled in, he noticed one of her earrings had fallen against her collar bone, so he gently replaced it at the side of her head, as was proper, closed his eyes and drifted into peaceful slumber, a slight smile ghosting his lips. 

Plagg slowly finished his own meal, barely tasting the laboriously procured gift, as he watched in morose silence over his kitten, and the remains of their loves, and the moldering bones of their friends and enemies that had fallen in that last battle with Hawk Moth.

Outside lightning flashed through the darkness, illuminating the shattered and empty ruins of what had been the City of Lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Momo, I hope the twist was up to standard. 😉
> 
> For those who need an anti-angst [ take one of these.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340916)
> 
> As always, my great gratitude to my betas [Fenheart87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87) and [SilverOceanJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOceanJackson%E2%80%9D%20rel=)  
> and all the rest of the _Fabulous_ people at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.


End file.
